


The Duel

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Traitors Arc [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, the duel from the 13th Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Edmund had fought Miraz in single combat?</p>
<p>The duel is taken from the 13th Warrior, if you have never seen that film, watch it, for it is awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

"Peter, this is ridiculous. You can't fight, not in this state." Edmund was becoming more and more exasperated with his older brother. It would have been fine had Lucy not just left with Susan to find Aslan, they could have used her cordial and Peter would have been fine.

Peter looked at him frustrated. "This is why I hate being in a child's body again." He heaved a sigh, inspecting the long cut on his sword arm, managed when he had tripped, in typical teenage fashion over his own feet, irritatingly clumsy for the High King. "There's nothing for it, I will just have to make do." He was completely ignoring Edmunds words, which drew an echoing sigh from him.

"No Peter--"

"I will fight; after all, Miraz is my uncle." Caspian interrupted. "It would be more fitting if it were I who faced him."

Peter turned to look at Caspian and shook his head. "No, he knows you, knows how to goad you into doing something you would not normally do in a fight. Duels can become slagging matches if the people fighting know each other, and mistakes are far too easily made. No, even injured it is better if I fight him. He doesn't know me, and he doesn't know what I can do."

If he heard Edmunds grumbling off to the side he gave no indication, keeping his eyes trained on Caspian, awaiting his reply.

"But your injury puts you at a clear disadvantage, especially as it is your sword arm. I do not wish to step on your toes, but your brother is right, you cannot fight while injured. Would it not only put the whole of our army at risk?" Caspian pointed out.

Peter knew he had a point, and he considered it, ignoring Edmunds soft curses across the room out of sight, he didn't have the time to wonder about his brother right now. "True, but your facing him puts us at a disadvantage also. That does not leave us with many choices." He frowned deeply, pondering the question.

The sharp clang of metal on metal made him spin round, automatically reaching for his sword, in the corner of his eyes he saw Caspian do the same. But his hands left his sword when he saw Edmund, standing in all his glory, full armour, helmet covering his dark hair, his helmet had never had a visor, he found it restricting. His sword resting at his hip.

Dark eyes rested on him, challenging. "Well, we should probably get going if we're to have this duel today."

"Edmund?" Peter breathed, wracking his brain for a moment for what is brother was suggesting, before it hit him. "No!" he flat out refused.

Edmund shook his head, exasperated, a half smile touching his lips. "Peter, you are injured. I cannot, in good conscience allow you to duel Miraz. Caspian cannot due to the nature of their relationship and their shared history. That leaves me. Have you forgotten brother? You championed Narnia, I championed you. I fought in your stead many times when we ruled, why should no be any different?"

"You're only twelve!" Peter pointed out, desperate for his brother not to fight.

"I was ten when I fought the witch. I was thirteen when I fought a six month war without you. I lived over fifteen years in Narnia. As I told Miraz. I am King Edmund. And I will do my duty as King. You have no grounds to refuse my offer to fight in your stead. It is not a reflection upon your fighting ability, or your leadership Peter. If nothing else it gives me a bigger advantage over Miraz." Edmund smirked then, one Peter recognised well.

There would be no talking Edmund out of this. "Alright Edmund, but be careful."

Edmund grinned. "Of course brother. Always."

"What do you intend to do?" Caspian asked the younger boy.

The grin turned almost gleeful. "Just a little psychological warfare."

x

They stood at the small paved ruins, both sides gauging the other as those who would fight prepared for battle. Peter stepped forward, the bandages around his arm obvious, and a tad exaggerated on Edmunds request. Edmund always tried to put his enemies off, and having the High King injured, and appointing a champion in his younger brother, with whom Miraz had already formed an opinion of as the lesser king, was about as off as they could manage to begin with.

"I must apologise that I cannot battle with you 'King' Miraz, but an unfortunate accident has forced me to name my brother, King Edmund, my champion in this battle. Perfectly acceptable within the rules of engagement." He waited for the anger to partly leave Miraz's face before continuing, knowing the man was already making the mistake of underestimating Edmund by the slight smirk that had appeared on his face. Most people who fought against his brother made the same mistake. "You know the rules of this combat, as were detailed in the missive I sent you?" it was asked with concern, though he wanted Edmund to win, he was at heart a fair minded person, and he liked the rules to be understood.

Miraz nodded. "I do boy." He sneered.

Peter nodded briskly. "To avoid any confusion. Each fighter will have three shields and an extra sword. The rules are that all shields must be broken before you can take the life of the other fighter. Use of the other sword can only be made if the first sword is broken or lost in midst of battle, or when all the shields are destroyed."

Miraz nodded again, clearly impatiently. Edmund merely adjusted his first wooden shield and sword.

"Then begin." And Peter went back to stand beside Caspian, his eyes trained on Edmund as he began to circle.

Caspian watched, in some confusion, this was not like any duel he had ever bore witness to, or even heard about. "What does this prove?" he asked.

"Just watch Caspian, all will become clear. This is Edmunds arena now." Which was true, this type of battle was one Edmund had discovered in an old book, and had reinstated. While Peter normally won every duel he ever participated in, whether the rules were these or another set, this was Edmunds game, and one he played well. But that did not stop Peter from worrying.

Without warning Miraz charged forward, bring his sword in a fast, sweeping action inwards and upwards. Edmund caught the blow at the bottom of his shield and was sent crashing to the ground, in the next motion Miraz swung again, and Edmund barely had the time to angle his shield to protect his face. The top of the shield broke off.

Caspian bit his lip, wondering if his uncle would take advantage of this, but Miraz stepped back, smirking darkly, as Edmund pushed himself up, throwing the remains of the shield to the side, breathing heavily. He returned to where his extra shield were and picked up his second, striking his sword against the side twice. And returned towards Miraz, and the circling began once more.

The first strike to land was Miraz's, striking the shield, then again, forcing Edmund to twist to avoid being tossed backwards and into those who watched. He blocked the next blow with his sword, but the follow-up to that forced him to duck, bringing his shield up to protect his head. The next few strikes were a blur, and Edmund was staggering, struggling to defend himself.

Caspian looked at Peter, wide eyed. Edmund was no match for Miraz; it was obvious to everyone who watched. "You must stop this!" he hissed, Edmund was a child, even if he was a king, younger than Caspian himself. But Peter said nothing, completely focused on the fight before them. Caspian looked back, only to see Edmund stumble back, sword wavering, and shield dropping slightly, but he managed to catch himself, but was given not the slightest second to recover before Miraz's blade slashed towards him again.

"He is going to be killed." Caspian tried again.

"That is possible." Peter responded, the pain of that thought not well hidden despite his best intentions.

"But you can't he's—" Caspian cut off when Peter gave him a look, one that spoke of his fear, and the pain of having to watch this knowing what could happen, but it also spoke of the faith Peter had in his brother. Caspian turned back to watch the fight again.

Two punishing, crushing blows later, that almost lifted Edmund off his feet, destroyed the shield, and forced Edmund to his knees. Miraz once more stepped back and waited as Edmund made his way once more to retrieve his final shield, breathing heavily, head tilted downwards. It was with obvious weariness that Edmund returned to battle.

It did not take long for the final shield to lie broken at Edmunds feet, and the boy backed up a few steps, as Miraz allowed him a second to regroup before rushing him once again. Edmund watched him come, pale and weary, and at the last possible second he twisted away, bringing his sword round sharply to crack Miraz's shield in two.

Miraz tossed the shield aside, and strode back towards the others that stood stacked on his side of the battle ground. Edmund still stood, panting, testing his shield arm using his sword. He looked tired, and he had only managed to destroy Miraz's shield by a fluke, or at least it seemed like a fluke. He remained where he was, his sword tip to the ground as he watched Miraz return towards him.

He gripped his sword two-handed, an obvious sign of fatigue, and blocked most of the blows Miraz reigned down on him. It was a wild swing that caught Miraz's shield and tore it from the mans arms arm to land on the grass outside the designated ground, broken. Miraz scowled angrily but went to retrieve his final shield. Edmund went back towards Peter and Caspian. Peter stood and took the extra sword and held it out to Edmund, smiling tightly.

Edmund accepted the sword, and as if the weapon held some magical restorative powers, he straightened, all weariness left his face, there was evidence of some strain, but nowhere near as much as had been there previously. He smiled then, tossing a careless wink to Caspian and Peter before turning back to face Miraz, who stood watching him, eyes narrowed. Edmund twirled the sword he had just been given, it was his non dominant hand, but he had a practiced skill.

Miraz seemed to realise that he had been played, because he let out a bellow and charged, sword swinging. With two swords it was not difficult for Edmund to slice the thirds shield.

The battle became intense after this, there were no breaks in the bone jarring strikes each sword landed. Miraz, with his age, size and experience was evenly matched to Edmunds experience with two weapons. There were no sweeping movements; everything was tight and sharp, quick and painful. Edmunds helmet was lost in the battle, clattering to the side. To Edmund the rest of the world faded away, he trusted Peter to deal with anything hat should come up. All his goal was, was to keep the Telmarians occupied for long enough for Susan and Lucy to reach Aslan, and to defeat Miraz, but that was a secondary consideration.

Blades flashed, and blood was spilled from many cuts. Miraz was slowly being worn out, though Edmund was no better. In the past, when he had taken part on many duels such as this, he had been older, and had more stamina than this body possessed. And before, time had not been an issue, he had normally finished quickly, continuing the battle was difficult; he had already had opportunity to defeat Miraz, but had not taken it because they needed the time. But he was growing weary, and it was only a matter of time before Miraz struck him in a weak moment.

He had done what he could, but this had to end.

With a sudden yell, which startled his opponent as thus far he had been silent in the battle, he slashed with the sword in his right hand, and when Miraz twisted to avoid the hit, the brought the sword on his left hand, crashing down onto Miraz's back, using the flat of the blade to knock the bigger man flat. He stood blades ready should Miraz not accept defeat.

Miraz got to his knees. "Go on boy, kill me." He spat blood onto the yellow stones below them.

Edmund sheathed one of the swords and shook his head. "If I were to kill you it would be justice to Narnia. But it is not my place to kill you. You have wronged a great many people, through harming our country. But I believe your punishment is best served by the one you wronged the most." With that Edmund looked at Caspian, holding his eyes. Peter gave Caspian a small push, and Caspian made his way out to stand beside Edmund.

Edmund pressed the sword he held into Caspian's hand. "Choose like a true King of Narnia." He advised, and made his way over towards Peter, limping slightly. He was wavering a little as he reached his brother. "Susan? Lucy?" he asked, he could vaguely recall someone returning while he fought.

"Lucy got through, Susan took care of some that were following them, and came back. She's up with the archers now." Peter said, trying admirably to hide his concern. Edmund nodded, blowing out a sigh of relief. Finally Peter began to worry when Edmund did not focus on him. "Edmund." He grabbed his brother's chin, forcing him to look at him and held up two fingers. "How many fingers Ed?" he asked.

Edmund didn't even bother trying to concentrate. "I have no idea Peter. I did get hit on the head you know. Which reminds me, where is my helm?" he asked, peering round.

Peter glanced over at where Miraz was being helped to his feet by one of his own men, Caspian was returning to them. "Something's going to happen. Will you be ok to fight?"

Edmund laughed at that, and raised his hand to those gathered near to the How. "Will you?"

Peter smiled, exasperated, but let it go. "You know Ed, you've always been there, haven't you, and I've never—"

"Treachery!" Came the sudden yell from Miraz's side of the field.

Edmund looked at him and clapped his shoulder with a quick grin. "Save it for later!"

Peter nodded and slipped fully into the role of High King and began shouting orders.

And you know the rest of the story.


End file.
